Deliver Us
by AsianVoodoo
Summary: Every single drabble I have ever written about D.Gray-Man, ever. Multiple pairings, characters, universes. It's a clusterfuck of nonsense.
1. Lollipop

**[A/N] I am so terribly sorry if you get notifications when I post things because you are about to get fucking swamped. This is my 'update fucking everything' night and wow, jesus, I'm so sorry. This is going to be all of my ficlets/drabbles that I never posted anywhere but my writing tumblr ~phantasm-agorie~. That's all this is going to be for so there's not coherent story. A few of them might be in the same verse, and if they are then I will make it clear that it has to do with another drabble.**

**This one is based off of a fanart. [A/N]**

"just because you eat everything known to god and fucking man doesn't mean everyone else does, _moyashi_."

"you only eat two different things, i am well aware, i'm just trying to get you to expand your repertoire — and while we're expanding repertoires _how about you call me allen for onc_e."

the swordsman arched a brow, "with candy?" he snorted and rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the table between them. "i fucking hate sweet things."

"you hate everything." allen accused, waving the lollipop in the air for some sort of emphasis on 'everything'. "i swear that's your favourite word aside from 'fucking'." the snowy-haired exorcist leaned back against gravity, stretching his arms in the air and groaning in relief.

"tch." kanda grimaced, staring down at the empty cup in front of him. he examined it, looking for any remnants of his tea. sighing, he picked the cup up and brought it to his lips. nothing.

"you could always get up and ask jerry for more." allen offered, pulling at the clear plastic wrapping of the lollipop until it relented and freed the candy.

kanda grunted, placing the cup back onto the table and pushing it away from him. he rested his cheek on his fist, staring at nothing and completely uninsterested.

the snowy-haired exorcist shook his head, placing the lollipop between his lips happily. "shouldn't you be beating children and scaring animals?" he asked, words slurred by the candy.

"shouldn't you learn some fucking manners and figure out how to talk?" kanda snapped. it wasn't as if he didn't understand the younger male, he was just sick of having to decipher slurs.

allen scowled, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. "you understood what i said." he mumbled, reaching across the table, holding out the red treat.

"i already said fucking _no_." the swordsman hissed, shoving away the other's hand.

the shorter did not relent, still holding the candy out to the other.

"i will cut off your fucking hand, _moyashi_, i swear to god."

allen huffed, leaning over the table and shoving the lollipop at the japanese teen. kanda was about to open his mouth to snap at him and was only rewarded with the candy. in his mouth.

it was sweet. too sweet. disgustingly sweet. shit, how the fuck did people eat that?

he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and threw it at the stupid brat. "_i told you i hate sweets you fucking moron_."


	2. Flawed Design

**[A/N] So when I get lazy and I'm writing on tumblr I tend to forget the shift button. **

**Canonverse. Yullen. Based off of a fanart image. [A/N]**

"no?"

"no."

"not one bit?"

"_not at all_."

"there really isn't one thing you can tolerate about me?"

"not one thing." he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "how many times are you going to make me fucking confirm it."

the parasite-type exorcist pouted, puffing out his cheeks. "alright, alright, you hate everything about me." he mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. well, wasn't that sure a downer.

kanda scoffed, shaking his head. "honestly, you act like this is the first time i'm telling you, _moyashi_."

"well, i…" he let out a long sigh; putting his hands behind his back, twining his fingers together. "care to share what's so dislikable about me?"

the swordsman groaned, throwing his arms up in the air and turning his back on the other. "why the fuck i ever bother with you is a goddamn mystery — always have to know fucking everything to be satisfied."

"jesus christ, fine, you don't have to tell me." allen grimaced. "_ass_."

"you've got to know fucking everything about everyone." kanda scowled, pausing a moment to look around the hallway they stood in, making sure there wasn't anyone around to hear. "you don't stop until you know everyone's problems and yet somehow… you refuse to let anyone know about your own bullshit. you think you're not being a hindrance to anyone that way when it's the complete fucking opposite. you make people worry about you because of your goddamned hero-complex and you're too fucking stupid to notice."

the snowy-haired exorcist winced. okay, maybe he shouldn't have asked — not that he shouldn't have expected such things from kanda. "okay, kanda, you can stop no—-"

"you've got no fucking table manners. it's disgusting to watch you eat, did you know that? it's like watching a pack of animals devour a meal they haven't had in a week. disgusting. do you even fucking breath when you eat? do you know what chewing is? you fucking inhale that shit. have you ever tasted anything you've put in your mouth? no wonder you eat fucking anything, you don't know what that shit tastes like!"

"seriously, kanda, you ca—-"

"and fuck if you try to pass off that stupid fucking smile of yours one more time i might just knock your goddamn teeth in." kanda ranted, voice growing louder and angrier as he went on. the man was obviously not going to stop until he was finished. "it's so fucking fake it's sick. do you honestly think anyone believes that bullshit? they'd have to be fucking retarded to not see through that face you put on. it's. fucking. sick."

allen regretting even having asked kanda anything.

"you're annoying as fuck. you're too happy. your face is too feminine. your hair makes you look like an old man. you're just a brat and you're too short."

"now you're just fishing for things."

the swordsman was silent for a long moment and the younger was almost convinced he was done. when he went to open his mouth, the rant continued. "you're impulsive to a fucking fault. heaven forbid you think shit through before you almost kill yourself during battles. i mean, fuck, moyashi, it's like you don't have a goddamn brain in that head of yours. and if you do — all you do is think of the goddamned akuma you have to save — whatever the fuck that means. then you rush into a fight without fucking thinking and then you get your worthless ass handed to you and… shit, you inconvenience everyone with your bullshit. do you realize how fucking much people worry about you; _you stupid, brainless, fucking idiot_?"

the snowy-haired exorcist sighed,_ oh_. now he understood. a small smile crossed his lips and he took a few steps forward, closer to the other. "thanks, kanda."

"what the fuck are you thanking me for, dumbass?" kanda growled, doing his best to not give into the urge to turn and face the moron. stupid little brat — one day kanda would definitely kill him.

allen bowed his head to rest on the other's shoulder. he felt the japanese teen tense and heard the small disapproving scoff that only made him laugh quietly. "for _worrying_."


	3. Heat

**[A/N] You will have capitalization soon enough, I promise you. I'm starting from the very beginning of my drabbles on tumblr, guys. This is from January or something, I don't know.**

**Kanda's distaste for water was based off of my own distaste for water. I do know how to swim, though.**

**Canonverse. Yullen. Based off of fanart. [A/N]**

the heat was almost unbearable. too hot to do anything productive, even moving was a hassle.

the water looked so pure from the ledge they sat on. the bright sun glared over the surface, almost blinding them as they stare at the vast blue that could only be described as beautiful.

_or disgusting._

the swordsman glare at the water like it was threatening to attack him. he hated water, he'd never even learned how to swim — not that he'd admit that out loud. he hated how it felt on the skin, simple as that. he just did not enjoy water. staring at it wasn't going to change that.

"i hate water."

"that's surprising." allen muttered, eyes not leaving the water's surface as he stroked timcanpy's wings. the golden golem sat in his owner's lap, tail slowly and happily swishing in the air. kanda's own black golem fluttered around them, every now and then nearing timcanpy and batting at the other golem's tail with a wing. "what don't you hate?"

kanda grunted, closing his eyes and leaning back against gravity, stretching his arms in the air. he heard joints crack and sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. cobalt eyes glanced over at the snowy-haired teen, studying the calm and pleasant expression and scoffing.

stupid little brat was too easily pleased. it was just closed his eyes again, feeling the heat of the sun burning at his skin. he hated that too, it was too fucking hot.

allen swung his feet like a small child, and he slowly began humming a made-up tune. he leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. he smiled as timcanpy swatted at the black golem with his tail when it decided to get too close.

the parasite-type exorcist turned his head to stare at the other, chuckling silently at the irritated scowl present on kanda's lips. not that it was an unusual thing at all. he reached out, tugging at the hairtie keeping the other's hair up until the knot came loose.

silky black spilled down around the swordman and he snapped his eyes open, glaring at the smaller male. "don't touch my hair, _moyashi_." he hissed, reaching out to snatch his hairtie back.

allen just smiled, moving his hand to evade the other. he held it out to timcanpy, who quickly understood and opened his mouth, devouring the red tie.

fucking hell. "christ, what are you, five?" kanda growled, reaching up to move his hair over one shoulder. it was too hot to have it down, stupid brat.

the snowy-haired exorcist shrugged in response.

"tch." the japanese exorcist rolled his eyes. he rubbed at the back of his neck, his skin felt like it was on fire; fucking sun. he looked over at the moron who was watching the black golem fly around in circles.

hm. kanda sighed, turning his body and laying back, putting his head in allen's lap without warning. timcanpy jerked away, falling beside the smaller male, tail twitching angrily at having been forced from his spot.

allen blinked, not registering for a moment before he looked down. the swordsman had his eyes closed, lips turned down and arms crossed in a way that meant: if you say something, i'll kill you.

the parasite exorcist grinned, but kept his mouth shut, turning his gaze to timcanpy. he pet the golem between the wings until it relented, tail going back to it's slow content swishing.

the black golem flew close to timcanpy slowly, testing the waters before it settled next to the golden golem, foldings it's wings in and nestling itself in the shade of the larger timcanpy.

"fucking sun." kanda hissed, opening his eyes and wincing at the onslaught of light that attacked his eyes. he raised his arm to give himself a small amount of shade, cursing under his breath. "it's too fucking hot, what the hell."

"it's called the summer, _bakanda_." allen sighed.

"fuck summer. i fucking hate it."

the snowy-haired exorcist laughed. "what else is new?"


	4. Glasses

**[A/N] Good news in the next one I learn what the shift button is.**

**High School. Yullen. Lavi. Based off of fanart of Kanda with glasses. [A/N]**

long fingers pushed at black frames, sliding the glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. a sigh escaped his lips as his hand moved around the back of his head and pull his long ebony hair over one shoulder and he leaned back in his chair, cobalt eyes focused on the open textbook in front of him on the school desk. his black uniform blazer was folded over the back of his chair, the long sleeves of his black shirt pushed up to his elbows.

"earth to allen."

the boy blinked, large silver eyes focusing on the person in front of him. messy vibrant red let free from it's headband, white medical eyepatch, and a large always-teasing grin. "what were we talking about, lavi?" allen looked sheepish, being caught spacing out.

lavi "tsk'd" the boy, his arms slung over the back of the chair he'd pulled in front of allen's desk. "i _was_ helping you with this," he jabbed his finger down at the history text book in between them. allen had requested his friend's help for the exam later that week. it wasn't that he didn't understand anything, he just got a few events switched up in his head; nothing too drastic. lavi just happened to be an expert at all things history, the perfect person to ask. the only problem was that allen kept getting… "but it seems your attention lies elsewhere, hm, allen?"

"i… well…" the boy bowed his head, eyes trained on the history book, cheeks dusted with a tinge of pink.

the ginger shrugged. "no big deal, we all got our strong attractions."

"it's not attraction!" allen defended, sounding horrified by the very idea of it. attracted to that? please. he'd rather have an attraction to the nerdy assistant science teacher johnny. not that he did. that would just be… strange. _really, really strange._

"allen." lavi leaned forward, resting his arms on the edge of the desk. "you were gazing at him. not even staring, it was _gazing_." he smiled, looking over at the one they were talking about for a moment before returning his attention to allen. "almost longingly."

"i do not gaze longingly at anyone." the snowy-haired boy's voice went flat, unamused.

"i beg to differ."

"you saw wrong."

lavi sighed, leaning back against his chair once more. "it's not like i can blame you." he admitted. "yuu is all sorts of pretty for a man, _if_ you go for it."he looked over at his best friend, silently reading by the windows.

it wasn't particularly surprising to the ginger, allen's seeming attraction to the dark-haired teenager. with the way they bickered all the time there had to be something hidden under all that.

though, perhaps kanda's was a geniune annoyance. pity, now he kind of felt bad for allen.

"i do not "go for it", lavi." allen hissed quietly, hoping kanda couldn't hear them. he wasn't all that far away after all — though, if he had heard he probably would have started something by now. with his temper every comment about him pissed him off.

"fine, fine." lavi shook his head at the boy. "are you going to go into town with lenalee and i today?"

allen shook his head, an apologetic smile on his lips. "no, i'm going to stay in the dorms and work on the math."

—-

"shit." he held the textbook above his head, eyebrows knit together and he tried to decipher the problems layed out before him. it wasn't that math was hard for him, he could do algebra and all that.. but once you got past algebra you lost allen walker. lost him with no hope of finding him.

he groaned, letting the text book rest on his face with a huff. he'd have to wait for lavi to return from the day trip. now he regretting staying behind, there was no point in him being in the dorms if he couldn't do his homework without the help of his ginger friend.

"if you're trying to commit suicide, a pillow might be more effective."

allen jumped, an undignified squeak leaving his mouth as he sat up, book falling into his lap.

kanda stood next to the other bed in the room, holding his blazer over his shoulder in one hand, and text book in the other. he stare down at the snowy-haired boy with one eyebrow raised, classes still perched on his face.

allen frowned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and dumping the math book over the edge. he didn't need it anymore. "i wasn't trying to kill myself, though i'm sure you're displeased to hear that."

the dark-haired teen shrugged, placing his text book on his side the long desk on the wall between their beds. "i don't give a shit what you do." he said boredly as he crossed the room to his closet to hang up his blazer. "i'm not the one "gazing" at people during free time in class."

"i was not "gazing" damnit!" the boy snapped defensively. so kanda had heard. well, that was embarassing. maybe he should think up suicide.

kanda scoffed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he approached allen. "i thought you were supposed to be doing math."

"i don't quite understand it." allen frowned, lips forming a pout as he glared down at the rejected math book. "i have to ask lavi when he gets back from the day trip with lenalee."

the older teen leaned down, picking up the math book and flipping through it, scanning the pages quickly.

"do you know how to do any of it?" the snowy-haired boy sounded almost hopeful, he really didn't want missing out on a town trip to go to waste because he couldn't figure out some goddamned math problems.

kanda dropped the math book, "like hell i do." he muttered.

"hmph." allen grimaced. "you know, those glasses make you look smart."

the dark-haired teen cocked an eyebrow, moving in front of the other, letting on knee rest on the bed and he leaned over allen. "that so?" he asked, bowing his head until they were inches apart.

the snowy-haired boy gulped, not used to being so close to the older teen. what brought this on? kanda normally hated being so close… he reached up, fingers brushing the black frames of the glasses as he nodded.

"too bad you're dumb as shit."


	5. The Colour White

**[A/N] Euthanasiaverse. Kanda, mentions of Yullen. [A/N]**

A white room with no windows and a door locked shut.

His prison, his home.

The bed was pushed off into the corner, while metal with white sheets and white blankets.

He was so sick of white. It was a sickening shade — he thought. So pure and so empty. It was void of emotion, void of colour. Void of humanity.

Maybe that's why those bastards chose it. Such an inhuman colour, inhuman like those scientists and the creations they loved so dearly for all the wrong reasons.

Yes, white suited them perfectly.

So perfect it was hilarious.

So hilarious he could just _die_.

Something resembling a breathless laugh escaped his lips and he rest his forearm over his eyes. He was spread out on the bed, laying over the sheets and all he'd been doing was staring at that sickeningly white ceiling.

White, white, white, white.

God, how much he hated the colour _white_.

He was sure no one on the planet would ever see as much white as he had.

His white prison, his white home, and the place he would surely die.

They were going to kill him.

That he was so sure.

They would murder him.

He was a nuisance, a bother, a wreck. He yelled and he hit and he broke and he tore. He destroyed their perfect world any chance he got and it infuriated them because they couldn't control him. They couldn't make him listen and behave like all of their other perfect little creations because.. Well, because he was not perfect. He was a failure, and he was going to pay for their mistakes.

They had not made him as they had made all the others.

He was not white: peaceful, empty, perfect.

He was black: destructive, endless, dark.

He was tainting what they had created. Creating imperfections in their little reality and he loved it and they would murder him for it.

He kept replaying that in his head.

That he was going to die.

And no matter how many times he thought it out — he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was a broken toy. Would you spend all your time and money to fix a toy, or would you simply buy a new one? What if the broken toy had never quite worked the way you wanted. If it malfunctioned and just never agreed. Of course, you would buy a new one. It's cheaper, and easier. And you might even end up with a better toy than you had in the first place.

You would toss the broken object away and forget it ever existed.

That's all he was to them. All he ever would be and at one point perhaps he resented that.

But now he couldn't bring himself to care.

He would never have to see that horrid colour again. That disgusting white that reminded him of everything horrible that this place had brought him.

And all of those promises of what he could have had.

That purity, the familiar silver that always regarded him with such distaste and an underlying hint of curiosity. The empty smile and the fake, cheery, wind chime laugh. The innocence that bordered on downright ignorance.

The white that was marred by a single red imperfection that just seemed so fitting.

Perhaps…

Perhaps he might miss the colour white.

/So, this is an AU setting for a story called Euthanasia. It's a semi-complicated storyline that has a lot of elements in it and shit. And the basics of it is that all of the Exorcists are experiments created by scientists to test the limits of human DNA in concerns to forced mutation of the cells as well as some shit about cloning from blah blah blah blah, fuck you don't need to know and if you want to go find the story and read it and maybe I'll update it soon.

But uhm. Kanda is an experiment who has become a failure, his 'abilities' are wearing down and he's becoming human once more. He could be fixed, but because of his volatile personality — instead he'll be "euthanized."


	6. Sin

**[A/N] This was when I requested a bunch of prompts and pairings to respond to with drabbles.**

**Prompt: Sin Pairing: Yullen [A/N]**

The things about sin is that you can always be forgiven — or at least, that's what they'd been told. Because God was ever loving, forgiving all those who asked leaving the others to be punished for being too blind and selfish.

But if their God was so forgiving and loving, then why did good men suffer so horribly? Was it a test of faith and good will — but if it was that then there most definitely be a limit to this suffering because at times it seemed more like punishment.

They were not supposed to be punished if they had been forgiven. Wasn't that the way good morals worked? You did something bad and were punished — but if you ask for forgiveness then it is given to you and you do not receive the punishment.

These things had never made much sense to him, he'd seen many religions in his travels with his master, and he'd tried to understand all of them.

He'd attempted to find one that didn't hold multi-faceted contradictions and failed. Leaving him with little faith in the workings of higher powers and their forgiveness, regardless of the fact that he worked under an organization so bathed in religion — created under the Catholic Church no less.

But the day he learned that Kanda was no longer as invincible as he had thought…

When he discovered that the swordsman's regenerative abilities had long since left him — had turned him as fragile as everyone else…

The day he watched the man he thought could never be defeated fall…

He got to his knees in front of every God he could think of and begged for forgiveness of whatever sin had gotten this punishment.


	7. Cowardice

**[A/N] Prompt: Chicken/Coward Pairing: CrossAnita [A/N]**

He was not a man who loved, he was a man who lusted.

He came and he went, and never left without what he wanted.

He was a strong man and the only fear he had was the fear he gave to others.

Men despised him and women adored him — he got whatever he demanded and nothing less than the finest quality was what he deserved.

And the highest quality was what she was.

Men tripped over themselves just for her. She stopped them dead in their tracks in the middle of a crowd. Her laugh plucked at their hearts and her words destroyed their minds.

She was the most beautiful, the most gorgeous.

She was delicate, yet she did not come with fragility.

No, no, she was a strong woman. A strong woman trapped in a helpless position.

She had fallen in love with him.

But he did not love, he did not know how.

So he came and he went just as he always had and suffered from this greatly.

For her heart ached at every memory, and this strong woman could not stop the tears from trailing down her soft pale cheeks. She would never have him, and this was something she had to tell herself constantly.

She would never have him, but forever she would love him.

And he would never remove her from his thoughts.

She was the one woman who had trampled over his emotions, though it was something he would never admit.

That time that he had come and went, it wasn't as it always was.

For this time he'd done something he'd never done before.

He left something there before he disappeared in his shroud of mystery and allure.

Something he would never return for, because he was too afraid to do so.

She had given him his first fear, and he had no one he could give it to.

He had become a coward at the hands of this woman and he would never be able to get what he had lost.

The part of him that was so irrevocably in love with her.


	8. Shatter

**[A/N] Prompt: Shatter Pairing: Yullen**

**Based off of the animated video "Draw With Me" [A/N]**

They were separated by a sheet of impenetrable glass.

Something that would always keep them apart, even when they were so close. It was always there, always taunting. They could press their hands to the glass and and open their mouths to speak…

But they could not hear one another.

They could no feel one another.

They were forever separated by the glass and it seemed like he could live with that. That he could be perfectly capable in this situation where Allen was breaking down.

He was beating at the glass until he didn't have the strength to anymore because it hurt so much to watch Kanda simply walk away.

He would scream until his lungs were raw, but never did the man hear him. For he couldn't, because they were separated by the wall of impenetrable glass.

Allen thought it so cruel — how he could care so much, and Kanda so little.

But it was just another trick of the glass, another misconception of their personalities.

The swordsman had long since admitted defeat to the glass. This was not the first time he'd had to watch someone on the other side of it, wasn't the first time he couldn't hear or feel.

And back then he'd tried to destroy it, tried to overcome it…

Only to watch as the impenetrable glass destroyed everything he'd worked for.

And now it was back and he didn't want that to happen again. So he conceded defeat the wall, because he would not hurt the person on the other side.

Even at the risk of seeming so apathetic.

But Allen would never stop trying to win. He would never give up because all he wanted was to feel the other's warmth, to hear the other's voice.

So came the day he beat and he beat and he beat at the wall of impenetrable glass. Even when he was so tired and so worn out, even when Kanda tried to make him stop. To yell and scream that what he was doing was stupid and would just get himself hurt — but Allen couldn't hear him through the glass, so he kept going.

He was going to destroy it this day.

And he did.

But the thing about impenetrable glass is, it has a funny way of destroying the person who has the nerve to shatter it's surface.


	9. Death

**[A/N] Prompt: Death Pairing: LaviYuu**

**If you just got excited because I wrote LaviYuu I'm sorry I'm a giant disappointment this wasn't really all that relationship-y. **

**Also I would be totally and completely stoked/thrilled/elated if anyone were to give me one-word prompts. Really, I spend most of my time going through prompts that people give me. Just give me one word and I will write whatever comes to mind. You can also specify what pairing you want me to write. And if you don't have a prompt it would also be okay if you ask me to write a certain ship. I might decline certain ones, but generally I'm cool with 70% of DGM ships. [A/N]**

Excuse me?

What did you—

No.

That was impossible. Completely impossible.

Im-fucking-possible.

No way, no how.

_**Too late.**_

There was no way they were too late. He refused to believe that, it was just… Absurd. He had gone as fast as he could, there was no way they'd been too _late_.

There was no fucking way that the idiot couldn't hold on just a little longer for them to arrive. The stupid, retarded motherfucker was like a goddamned cockroach there was no way he—

No way.

At all.

Ever.

Kanda vehemently refused to accept that bullshit for a second because—

Because there was no way he'd never have to deal with that bumbling red-head ever again.

That just….

No.

The idiot—

The Usagi…

_**Lavi wasn't fucking dead.**_


	10. Megane

**[A/N] Continuation on the school AU where Kanda wears glasses.**

**Prompt: Megane Pairing: Yullen [A/N]**

His eyes are focused on the ceiling, he's spread out lazily on his bed. He doesn't want to move anymore, he's so tired he just wants to sleep — but he's stuck in that moment. That feeling of being so tired yet so unable to gain that perfect unconsciousness.

So he's been laying there for two hours in the same position. Finally, he's tired of the ceiling, so he rolls onto his side back to the wall. Now he's staring across the room at the empty bed normally occupied by his dorm mate.

There's a long desk in between the beds, littered with notebooks and pencils and other things expected of high school students. It was a simple sharing process between the two occupants — it was split down the center and neither was allowed to touch anything on the side not belonging to themselves.

But there was something tempting him on the other side, and his gray-blue eyes focused on them. A pair of glasses, think black rims that were so familiar to him. He saw them every day, framing those cobalt eyes that he so easily got lost in.

He sat up, crawling towards the edge of his bed so he could lean over — though really it was more like laying on — the desk and grab the glasses. For a moment he just held them in his hands, they were light weight and looked incredibly fragile. Like he could just bend them in half without even trying. It kind of surprised him that the brute hadn't broken them in all of his usual rage.

Though, that would put the idiot at a disadvantage wouldn't it? It wasn't as if the other occupant couldn't see at all — they were solely for reading because without them the older boy would get incredible headaches every time they had class [he'd witnessed this the days that the other would forget his glasses in the dorm].

He continued to stare at them, and after a while he unfolded them and placed them on the bridge of his nose. The difference between magnification wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, it didn't strain his eyes at all. He sat back on his bed and blinked, scrunching his nose. It felt strange, wearing glasses — he wondered how people did this all day. It was already kind of irritating the bridge of his nose.

He leaned against the wall stretching his legs out in front of him, head knocking against the wall and oh— there was the ceiling again.

He should probably take the glasses off before his dorm mate came back, but instead he let his eyes fall shut. He didn't expect himself to start drowsing off after so many hours of it eluding him… but eventually he did.

Or at least he thought so, because the next thing he knew he was laying curled up on his side, glasses still there bit slightly askew. And someone had smacked him — but he wasn't ready to open his eyes yet so he just groaned in reluctance.

"Oi, fucker." His dorm mate hissed, "Wake the fuck up and give me back my goddamned glasses so I can break your ugly fucking face properly."

Jesus Chr— Oh.

He was still wearing the glasses.

Well this was awkward.

He looked up at the person standing over him as innocently as he could as he sat up. "What glasses, Bakanda?"

_Yeah, that was good — because he's totally that fucking blind and totally didn't just mention you were wearing them._

"The ones you took off of my fucking side of the desk." Kanda snarled, reaching out to snatch them from his face. "I need them to do my work asshole."

Reflexively, Allen moved back, falling right back onto the bed. Why'd he do that, again? Kanda was going to murder him.

The dark-haired teen scowled, going to grab his glasses once more — only to have the other roll out of the way. Yes, Allen was really going to play this game… for some reason. Maybe he was suicidal and just not aware.

Kanda looked about ready to beat him, crawling onto the bed to retrieve his glasses from Allen's face — but Allen shoved his hands away. Quickly, they became a mass of limbs tangling together in a childish sort of fight.

That is, until they rolled off the bed, Allen landing flat on his back with a pained yelp.

A smirk crossed the older teen's lips as he went to pluck his glasses from the boy — only to have his wrist grabbed tightly. Allen was glaring up at him, for some reason this squabble became less about the glasses and more about being victorious.

And the fact that he could look up and get lost in that cobalt glare.

"Give me back my fucking glasses."

Allen stuck his tongue out at his dorm mate.

"Do that again, see what fucking happens."

Well, he was always the type to rise to the challenge — so he did it again.

The battle was lost when lips crushed against his, putting him into a sort of shock. And as quickly as it began, it ended and the glasses disappeared.

He lay there blinking up at the ceiling, a small smile curving his lips at the sound of an irritated scoff.


End file.
